Betrayal (Satomi X Sasuke)
by CovertlySweetKuudere
Summary: Satomi was destined to lead the Soul Village and protect its people, but it seemed impossible when she was kidnapped by The League the day her village was attacked. She was kept against her will; a mere weapon of power. However, she escaped, seeking refuge in the Leaf. What will this new phase of her life bring, especially after meeting a hyperactive blond and gloomy Uchiha?
1. Must Read

**Please Read Entirely Before Starting**

 **First, I'd like to tell you that though this is rated T (with small amounts of cursing), it's sequel will be M for future adult references and more frequent cursing. Actual lemons for when Satomi and Sasuke are older will be posted separately. If this bothers you then you should probably just stop now before you get caught up in the story and encounter things you don't like in the sequel.**

 _Info you should probably know :_ Yes, this is a Sasuke x Satomi (my OC) romance. However, it is also more on the serious side and lacking in very much humor and is more of a suspense/romantic adventure. Also, I thought with Sasuke and Satomi being such guarded individuals, they should slowly become a couple so it may drag on in the beginning. Sorry. Though the sequel surely makes up for the lack of it.

Now, before you read this story I'd like to ask that if you see this or my characters anywhere other than on my Quotev account (where I go by the same name) to please let me know because the characters and parts that aren't actually in Naruto are mine. I'm sure you can understand that I don't think it's fair if someone else gets credit for something I made because I worked hard on this, believe it or not.

Also, comments are always welcome whether the story is finished or not.

**Disclaimer** Some OCs will be meisters or weapons so it is kind of like a crossover, but at the same time it isn't because they will be different. . .sort of. I do not own any and/or did not help in creating Naruto or Soul Eater, any of their characters, places, or content (Except those not in the anime/manga). This is only created for my own entertainment and those who may want to read it. Sorry for typos or if anyone seems OOC, but other than that, enjoy the story.

UNEDITED


	2. Promises

****Disclaimer** I do not own any and/or did not help in creating Naruto or Soul Eater, any of their characters, places, or content (Except those not in the anime/manga). This is only created for my own entertainment and those who may want to read it. Sorry for typos or if anyone seems OOC, but other than that, enjoy the story. UNEDITED.**

* * *

 **Promises**

-It gets better, I promise. Sorry, I'm really bad at beginnings.

"Twelve years ago, the Soul village, home to the Leaf village neighbor's was attacked and destroyed. Mother Reika was the leader of the Soul Village at the time and possessor of great power bestowed by Akira, the tailed beats' creator. **(Yes, I know all about Shinju, Kaguya, and all that good stuff; I'll explain how Akira was their creator later on in the story** ) Mother Reika died trying to defend her village and its people, her powers being passed to the next suitable individual, a mere two month old child named Satomi. Satomi was kidnapped by The League and taken from her home, the citizens going into hiding until their new leader rose.

"However, a nine tailed fox was angered by Reika's murder and massacre of majority of the Sacred Soul Village, blaming their neighbor's, the Leaf village for not coming to their aid. And so, the fox's tail's lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages. One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja is known as the fourth Hokage."

* * *

 ***Present Day***  
A girl with dark brown hair in a tight bun and chocolate brown eyes woke up in the middle of the night to a loud banging and a scream. She hurriedly grabbed her cloak and pulled on her mask that covered the bottom half of her face then ran to the room it was coming from and seen Shigekazu, a member of the League, holding a girl with amber eyes and red hair, by the neck.

The brunette gasped, "What are you doing to her?!" she yelled, pulling his arm away. The red head gasped for air when she fell on the cold hard ground.

He got in the brunettes face, shoving her roughly to the ground, "Move it, girlie. Your friend here is too weak for you to wield, therefore we have no use for her," he pulled out his sword and stood above the frightened child. He lifted the sword and swung down, but the girl was pushed out of the way by the brunette, "Dammit, move!" he pushed her again.

She was dazed for a few seconds, but a few seconds was all it took when she opened her eyes and seen her friend holding a bloody wound on her side, the wound itself not fatal. The usually calm brunette seemed to have snapped when she took the sword out of Shigekazu's unsuspecting hands and stabbed him straight in the heart. He fell, blood seeping out of he wound, as he lie there dead.

The brunette quickly bandaged the other before grabbing an off shoulder bag and some money from the dead man's pocket before lifting her friend on her back and making a run for it through the trees.

"It hurts," the red head whispered.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get as far away as possible or the rest will find us."

"But, Shigekazu's-"

"We'll deal with that later," the brunette interrupted, hopping from tree to tree. They ran in silence up until noon when the brunette stopped in a tree, closing her eyes and focusing, "I do not see any souls but I am tired and my range is not too good to begin with. We should keep-"

She was stopped when she hear a loud coughing fit and felt something wet hit her neck. The red head was coughing blood on her. She jumped on the ground and laid the injured girl in her lap, "I don't want to run anymore," The brunette frowned, but nodded.

"Hum me a lullaby," she did as told and ran her fingers through the others soft hair. It was silent as they watched a butterfly land on the brunette's shoulder, "Hey, sis?"

"Hmm?"

"You're gonna have to go yourself."

"I know," she whispered.

"Promise me you'll do your best."

"Promise. It is my purpose, after all."

"And try to make friends," the other was quiet, "Friends can become family like us. Give people a chance." The brunette hesitantly nodded, but that satisfied the red head who now looked to the sky, "Do you think there are butterflies up there?"

"Yes."

"What about candy?" she giggled.

"Yes."

"...What about my parents?"

"Of course," it was quiet as the red head's breathing grew heavy. The wound wasn't fatal, but the poison laced in Shigekazu's sword was.

"Sis?" the injured croaked.

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't cry because the League, but also because you don't want to scare me. It does, scare me, I mean, but I think people need to cry sometimes...," The brunette froze as she looked down, seeing the red head smile up at her and though she was visibly weak she pulled down the other girl's mask, "There she is, no more hiding, we're free," she smiled, her hand on the brunette's face, "I'm glad I get to look at you last...I love you...," she struggled for a second before her eyes shut close, "Take care of yourself, Satomi." she breathed and Satomi felt her breath hitch as Manami, the only person who actually cared about her well being and who she considered family died in her arms.

Satomi gulped, shutting her eyes so the tears would not fall before taking a deep breath and moving out from under Manami. She squeezed her fists and carried Manami's body to a nearby cave. The rest of the day was dedicated to digging a deep grave with her one kunai and burying her sister under a tree. That night Satomi was tired more than anything but as she placed a couple more big rocks on Manami's grave she quickly grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Love you too, Manami," she whispered before fixing the strap on her shoulder and heading to the nearest village.

 _'I will do my best, Manami. For you and our people_.'

* * *

 ***Three weeks later***  
The Hokage was sitting at his desk, leisurely smoking from his pipe while looking at over some papers when suddenly he heard his door bang open and a very out of breath Kakashi entered, "H-Hokage."

"Yes, Kakashi? What is it?" he asked, standing up and on high alert, "Is the village in danger?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Asuma and I finished the mission. We were able to escort her safely and with no troubles, however..."

"However?" The Hokage asked, sitting back down, clearly getting irritated from the anticipation.

"On our way back I ran into a girl who recognized the Leaf village symbol-"

"No offense, Kakashi, but I don't have time to listen to some romantic nonsense-"

"Hokage-sama," he said firmly, "I apologize for interrupting, however this girl...She...She has the mark of the Soul Mothers."

The Hokage abruptly stood upright, "Where is she?"

Satomi walked down the streets of Konoha with the man known as Asuma walking beside her. She met him while she was in a small town when she caught sight of he and Kakashi. Noticing their headbands, she stopped them and told them who she was. After a lot of questions she decided to just show them the mark on her shoulder blade. It was a pair of wings with short handled twin scythes in front. Some of her people had weapons on them, but the wings showed she was the new possessor of the first Mother's and tailed beasts' creator's power, Akira. Whoever possessed the power was to be the next leader of the Soul Village. That certainly got them interested and escorted her the rest of the way to the Leaf Village.

Asuma stayed with her and even took her to get a new set of clothes while Kakashi sent a message and told the Hokage. So here she was, her blank expression plastered on her face as she ignored the pain of seeing happy families with eyes shining as they passed her by. When they finally arrived at the Hokage's office Asuma let her in ahead of him and she seen Kakashi standing near an old man wearing the Hokage hat and robe, "Pleasure to meet you, Lord Hokage."

He nodded, "Mother Satomi."

"Satomi is fine."

He studied her for a while, "You certainly have grown from when I last saw you. You were just an infant then."

"Yes, well, any other child would after twelve years. I do not mean any disrespect, but I did not travel all the way here for mild idle chit chat. In fact, I wanted to know if you would do me a favor."

He smoked his pipe, "Go on."

"I ask that you let me stay here for the time being, that is, until I have properly grasped Akira's skills. As soon as I am strong enough, I will leave and plan on restoring the Sacred Soul Village. I am sure once our village is in better shape we can discuss some sort of repayment."

She held her breath as she watched him dip his head and a puff of smoke came out of his pipe. He took long to answer, too long for Satomi's liking. She began wondering what she would even do or where she would hide until she properly grasped her powers. If he denied her help she may never be able to restore her home and her promise would be broken. At last, the old man spoke, "Satomi, the Leaf Village would gladly help your people without any repayment. Our villagers were close very close and would not ask for anything other than your forgiveness," He suddenly smiled, catching the girl off guards. She knew the villagers were allies and even friends, though she did not see this coming.

"Forgiveness?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For not getting to your village in time to help. It was a tragedy what happened to our friends and because of the short distance, many of us lost family there. We apologize for our faults."

"There is nothing to forgive," she responded, "So then, you will help me?"

"Gladly," he walked forward, his smile reaching his eyes, "In truth, we have had a plan of sorts for if you were found. We must first address the issue of your cover, where you'll be staying and who can train you in your meister abilities while your here. Kakashi?" he looked to the silver haired ninja.

"I already sent him a letter. He should be-" Suddenly there was a poof and a handsome ninja that appeared to be in his mid twenties, appeared in front of them. He had dark blue hair that fell in choppy layers to his shoulders, bangs hanging slightly in his face and golden eyes that were the brightest Satomi had ever seen. He wore a short sleeved black shirt, dark brown pants, a long brown scarf, black shoes, and wrappings around his hands and bottom calves, a weapon pouch on his right thigh. He had a serious and almost bored expression until his eyes fell on Satomi and he broke out in a huge grin.

"Satomi-Chan!" he ran and brought her into a tight hug, spinning the girl around in circles, causing her eyes to widen slightly at the display of affection.

"E-Excuse me," she gasped, "I can hardly breathe."

"Oh, right," he put her down and rubbed the back of his neck, going back to his cool self, "Sorry about that."

"Ryuu, Satomi-" Asuma started.

"Kakashi told me everything," he said as he eyed the girl, "As we discussed, Hokage?"

The Hokage nodded, "We have been expecting you for quite some time, Satomi. Ryuu here is a meister from your village and a close friend of mine. He can help train you in your village's ways. As I said, there is the issue of where you'll be staying. I think it best if you stay with him and pose adoptive father and daughter, who have just moved here together. I say adoptive because Ryuu is too young to have a daughter your age and doesn't look too much like you. It would provide as a better cover."

She turned to Ryuu, "Are you okay with this?" he gave her a close eyed smile and nodded, "Very well then."


	3. Satomi Hayashi

****Disclaimer** I do not own any and/or did not help in creating Naruto or Soul Eater, any of their characters, places, or content (Except those not in the anime/manga). This is only created for my own entertainment and those who may want to read it. Sorry for typos or if anyone seems OOC, but other than that, enjoy the story. UNEDITED.**

* * *

 **Satomi Hayashi**

Name: Satomi Hayashi (Took Ryuu's last name for her cover in Leaf village but never knew her last name)

Age:12

Appearance:  
Satomi's facial features are soft yet mature and she has dark brown eyes. She has long dark brown waist length wavy hair with slight bangs that go to the side. Her shirt is kind of like a short sleeved black and white baseball tee and she wears blue shorts that reach just above midthigh. She has tall black stockings that go just below her blue shorts, leaving a small gap of her thigh open and blue boots that go to her calves. She also wears black fingerless gloves and a weapon holster on her right thigh. Her blue headband goes in her hair like Sakura's. On her shoulder blade she has a mark with angel wings and short twin scythes in front of them.

Personality:  
Satomi can come off as cold, but is actually really caring at heart. Though she is extremely calm, she snaps when people hurt those she cares about, however she can usually calm down just as quickly. She is extremely protective and cares too little for her own well being and focuses on others. She is smart and skilled after being trained by the fearful League. Though she hates fighting, she understands it is necessary at times. She is attractive, composed, wise, skilled, caring, polite, but at the same time blunt (seemingly rude at times), she also has a bad temper when someone she cares about is hurt and at times may go too far until she snaps out of it, reserved, has a hard time trusting others, she is naïve when it comes to certain interactions, and has a storm of strong emotions under her exterior.

Likes:  
Coffee, the color blue, reading, training, Ryuu's cooking, sweets, and has a ridiculous soft spot for animals

Dislikes:  
Betrayal, losing control, anyone hurting anybody for ridiculous reasons, vegetables, The League, snakes

Family (At this point in the story) :  
Parents-Unknown  
Adoptive Father or "Daddy": Ryuu Hayashi  
Siblings-  
Sister-Manami (not by blood)  
Brother-Name not yet mentioned (not by blood)

Skills:  
Wise beyond her years, fast, strong, good at staying calm, and has a ridiculous tolerance for pain, assisting her greatly in battle. Excels in taijutsu, and ninjutsu. She cannot use genjutsu and her chakra control is only just slightly above ordinary. She is a skilled shinobi and had she been in the Academy her entire life, probably would have become a prodigy like Itachi. She is a meister, though she doesn't have her weapons right now. She has Soul Perception, but has yet to tap into other Soul Village skills nor is she able to use Akira's (First Mother's) skills at the moment other than the fact that animals tend to listen to her.

Weapon: Twin Scythes


	4. Ryuu Hayashi

****Disclaimer** I do not own any and/or did not help in creating Naruto or Soul Eater, any of their characters, places, or content (Except those not in the anime/manga). This is only created for my own entertainment and those who may want to read it. Sorry for typos or if anyone seems OOC, but other than that, enjoy the story. UNEDITED.**

* * *

 **Ryuu Hayashi**

Name: Ryuu Hayashi

Age:26

Appearance:  
Blue hair that is lighter in the sunlight that falls to his shoulders in choppy layers and golden eyes. He has a black short sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, light brown scarf, black shoes, wrappings on hands and calves, a weapon pouch on his right thigh. Soon changes into jounin outfit since he now serves the Leaf village, putting his headband on his arm. Has a mark on his shoulder blade, like other Soul Village meisters, but his is of a single katana.

Personality:  
Usually appears careless and "cool", but all that is thrown out the door and he instantly melts when it has to do with Satomi who he sees as his own daughter. Known as a "ladies man", so a lot of male ninjas don't like him. Has a high respect for the Leaf village for assisting their people and gladly took the responsibility of helping Mother Satomi. Like Satomi, he has a short temper, though only when it comes to anything or anyone that may hurt her. He is dependable, loyal, a skilled fighter, and mature when need be, but has his silly moments, he is impatient, arrogant, and overprotective.

Likes:  
Cooking, reading Icha Icha, Coffee, the color brown, sleeping, and Satomi

Dislikes:  
Cleaning, shopping, anyone who hurts Satomi, judgmental people, sneaky little boys, early mornings

Family:  
Parents-Unknown  
Siblings-Unknown  
Children-(Adopted) Satomi  
Friends-He talks and hangs out occasionally with a few other Jounin, but he is quite closed off so the only ones he truly sees as real friends are Kakashi and the Hokage. Also has a soft spot for Naruto.

Skills:  
Unknown at the moment, though he is a jounin so he is obviously skilled as a shinobi. He is a meister from the Soul village, despite him not having a current weapon, but does his best to train Satomi until they can find her own.

Weapon: Katana


	5. New Beginnings

****Disclaimer** I do not own any and/or did not help in creating Naruto or Soul Eater, any of their characters, places, or content (Except those not in the anime/manga). This is only created for my own entertainment and those who may want to read it. Sorry for typos or if anyone seems OOC, but other than that, enjoy the story. UNEDITED.**

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

Satomi awoke to her alarm and sleepily did her morning routine. Yesterday they spoke with the Hokage a while longer before doing all the shopping to start their new lives in Konoha. Though it was easy since the apartment the Hokage gave them was already furnished. It was a simple two bedroom apartment with a kitchen that was open to the living room, though she liked the fact that they had their own bathrooms. When she went in the kitchen a half asleep Ryuu (who was obviously not a morning person), dressed in Jounin clothes and a leaf headband on his bicep, handed her breakfast and some coffee. She had never tasted it before but the second the strangely satisfying bitter liquid went down her throat she knew she was hooked.

"Ryuu, you-" She seen his stern look and remembered what he told her repeatedly yesterday, "Can I not call you father?" he shook his head defiantly, "What about Dad?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p'.

"And is it necessary to call you...Daddy even when at home?"

He nodded and seemed to have just caught sight of her, his eyes wide, "Your mask is off."

"Well I cannot eat with it on," he eyed the mask beside her plate before snatching it and tossing it in the trash, "Daddy!" she slightly exclaimed and his eyes lit up as he squeezed the girl close to his side.

"You finally have done it...You've finally accepted your Daddy!" And there the energetic, clingy father figure she had to deal with was.

She sighed at his antics, he practically forced her into it, but she had to admit he was growing on her, "Why did you throw my mask into the trash?"

"Such a beautiful face should be shared with the world! Why wear a mask, anyways?" No more hiding...we're free... 'Why should I hide my face?' she thought, 'Only a couple members of The League have seen my face and I have a new life now.'

* * *

"See, Satomi-Chan? Isn't this fun?" Ryuu asked. After breakfast, he was walking down the streets of Konoha, Satomi on his back, a hint of a smile on her lips. She had denied the piggyback ride at first but soon gave in because she had never had one before, in fact she never had much of a childhood. She grew up with the League and they weren't exactly kind.

"I will admit, it is certainly appealing," She rested her head on Ryuu's when she caught sight of a boy her age with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, an orange jumpsuit and whisker like marks on his cheeks laughing as he ran from two ninja, a bucket of paint in his hands.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed and Satomi looked up to see the Hokage's faces painted, her lips curving the slightest.

"Naruto, come back here!" one of the ninja yelled.

"Daddy, am I right to believe the Hokage said Naruto was the boy who..." Ryuu nodded and she remembered the interesting piece of news she was told...

 ** _Flashback_**  
"I have a cousin? Here in this very village?"

The Hokage nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"The nine tails, you said?" her eyes shining the slightest, "Misunderstood, like the rest, but he was Akira's favorite."

"Naruto himself doesn't know and though it may sound cruel, he cannot know your identity either. I just thought you'd like to know you have family. Who knows maybe you'll get along and you can calm him down a bit."

"Calm him down?"

"You'll see," the Hokage chuckled.

"...You know Naruto's parents and since we are cousins, you must know mine as well...Are they..."

"I'm sorry, they didn't make it in the battle."  
 ** _Flashback end_**

Satomi came back to her senses just as they got to a door. Ryuu gently put her down and got eye level with her, suddenly looking nervous as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Okay, this is where we part ways. In there is Iruka's class. I might not be home until tomorrow so you'll have to cook or eat out. Remember the story?" she nodded, "Don't forget to lock all the doors and windows before going to sleep. Don't stay up reading too late. Brush your teeth-"

"I will be fine."

He nodded as Kakashi poofed behind him, "Ryuu, we need to go."

His eyes widened as he looked at the closed door, "There's boys in there. You know what, maybe I can skip this mission and just follow you around today. Yeah, that sounds like a plan I-"

"There's no need to worry," she kissed his cheek and he blushed, squeezing her close to his chest.

"No, I can't let those dirty boys defile your mind. I won't. Oh god, why did I have you take off the mask? You're too cute and innocent for your own good."

Kakashi smiled at her as he put his hand over Ryuu's mouth, dragging him away, "One day you've been her father and you're already like this?" he sighed as Ryuu mumbled in his hand, "Bye, Satomi."

"Goodbye," she waved.

Ryuu got free but Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his collar, dragging him again with the blue haired ninja's arms and legs flinging, "Wait Kakashi! I didn't say a proper goodbye. Kakashi!" they turned a corner, but Ryuu grabbed onto it, Satomi only able to see his head peek out, "Daddy loves you, Satomi-Chaaaaaan!" he yelled before a hand took him away.

She sighed and knocked on the door. The yelling inside suddenly stopped and a tan man with a ponytail opened it, looking extremely angry, "Yes?" he asked shortly.

"It is me, sensei. Satomi," Yesterday the Hokage introduced her to a few jounin he trusted, Iruka being one of them.

He suddenly tensed, and whispered only loud enough for her, "Mother Satomi, I apologize. I didn't recognize you without the mask."

"Satomi is fine and it is an understandable mistake."

"Uh, come in," he opened the door and let her in first, hearing the murmurings of the class, "Class, we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She nodded, turning to the class and giving a small wave, "Hello, my name is Satomi Hayashi. I am twelve years of age and my dad and I just moved here. It is a pleasure to meet you all," she noticed some of the boys cheeks turn pink and wondered why that was but put it aside when Iruka spoke.

"Yes, well since Naruto missed it, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" The class groaned. He looked softly at Satomi, "Can you untie him please?"

She nodded and walked over to the blonde, "What got you in these?" she asked, getting behind him.

"I painted the Hokage's faces," he snickered.

She untied him and studied his smiling face for a second, "That is rather rude, would you not agree?" she asked then seen the scowl back on his face so she whispered loud enough just for him to hear, "Though it was quite an amusing start to such an otherwise routine morning."

He laughed and got beside her in line, a pink haired girl with a ribbon in her hair went first, "Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!"

She transformed perfectly into Iruka, "Transformed into me. Good," Iruka complimented as she changed back.

"Yes I did it! Sasuke, did you see that?" The pink haired girl boasted.

"Next...Sasuke Uchiha," the pinkette went to the back of the line and the boy named Sasuke walked forwards, also transforming perfectly.

"Good. Satomi Hayashi."

"You can do it, Satomi," she heard an unfamiliar boy call.

"Whoo, go Satomi," another said and she looked to the numerous boys cheering her on.

They blushed when they met her eyes as she wondered why these boys she didn't even know were being so supportive. Nonetheless, she turned away and walked forward, muttering a small, "Transform," before turning into a perfect Iruka herself.

"Excellent," she inwardly sighed at the fact that he was simply giving her higher praise because who she was, "Next Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto who was beside a boy with a pineapple looking ponytail named Shikamaru and a blonde girl with her hair in a high and long ponytail named Ino, had his hands in his pockets angrily.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"We always pay for your screw ups," Ino added.

Satomi curiously looked at the two and felt the same protectiveness she got with Manami, a rush of anger going through her at their bitter tones, but she clenched her fists, taking a deep breath and kept her emotions in check as she walked to the back of the line, "Like I care," Naruto answered and walked forward, a girl named Hinata across the classroom with clear eyes and short almost purple hair clearly admiring him, "Transform!" Blue chakra emit from him and he transformed into a beautiful girl version of him, only naked and with clouds covering her private parts. He winked and blew a kiss in the female form, sending Iruka back, dumbfounded, "Ha ha. Got you, that's my sexy jutsu!"

Satomi watched, confused as Iruka's nose bled dramatically, "Cut your stupid tricks Naruto! This is your last warning!"

Later that day, Satomi yawned as she walked out of the Hokage's office. After class he had given her numerous assessments, both written and physical to see if she would be a decent ninja. She hated the League, but they trained her excessively and educated her in the ninja ways so she had to admit she was somewhat thankful they made her strong and her time there wasn't completely useless. She didn't know how well she did but from the Hokage's smile afterwards she thought she either did good or he felt bad for her.

She spotted Iruka and Naruto at a ramen restaurant and sat down a couple seats over as Naruto said he wanted another bowl and Iruka laughed, "Hi, I'm Ayame. I've never seen you here before," a kind looking woman sais from behind the counter.

Satomi nodded, "I just moved here. I am Satomi Hayashi, pleasure to meet you Miss Ayame. May I have miso ramen, please?"

The girl smiled sweetly, "One miso ramen coming right up."

Satomi got lost in the smells and sounds of the village when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, you're the new girl, aren't ya?" She turned her gaze to Naruto and nodded, "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it because I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!"

She was surprised by his declaration, he reminded her of herself in the way that they both were determined. His statement made her eyes shine and her mouth curved into a real smile that actually reached her eyes, dazzling the onlookers, "I believe in you, Naruto."

"One miso ramen for the young lady," an older man put her bowl in front.

"Thank you very much, Mr..." she trailed off as she went back into her seemingly emotionless state.

"Just Teuchi is fine," he smiled. Satomi gingerly ate her food, not noticing Naruto look at her in surprise and somewhat relief that someone had finally believed in him instead of laughing in his face or putting him down.

"Satomi-Chan!" they watched as the girl sighed and turned in time for Ryuu to hug her close, "I finished early just for you."

" Hello, Daddy. This is Iruka-sensei and Naruto, he is going to be the Hokage soon," she waved her hand towards the two.

He looked over her, going back to his cool self and holding out his hand in front of her, "Ryuu Hayashi," Iruka shook his hand and Ryuu held his hand out to Naruto who hesitantly shook it, "Hokage, huh? That'll take a lot of hard work, think he can do it, Satomi-Chan?"

"Certainly."

"Well if Satomi thinks you can then so do I," he nodded and Naruto looked at him in amazement as well until a thought hit him.

"Hey, how old are you?" He eyed the young looking ninja.

"26."

He seemed to be doing the math on his fingers, "You had to be like 14 when you had Satomi!"

"I'm adopted," she said and Ryuu hugged her to his side.

"But that doesn't lessen our bond, does it my precious gem?"

"Of course not," she said and meant it. His disappearance, though short, left her feeling empty and she realized she really did see him as a father.

Ayame walked forward with hearts in her eyes, "W-what can I get you?"

"Oh, I already ate, but thanks," Ryuu winked in her direction and she fainted. He looked over the counter at her passed out figure, "Must have overdid it."

* * *

 **The next day at the academy:**  
"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

"Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never gonna pass!" Naruto groaned.

Satomi felt saddened by his words, knowing how much he wanted to become Hokage. Soon her name was called and she was standing in front of Iruka and another ninja named Mizuki who were sitting at a table full of leaf headbands. She did the hand seal and said in a clear voice, "Clone jutsu," making five perfect clones of herself.

"Congratulations, Satomi," Iruka smiled, handing her a headband, "You pass."

She bowed slightly, "Thank you," and walked away, tying her headband in her hair (like Sakura does).  
She walked away and at the graduation ceremony, waiting for Ryuu to pick her up as he insisted. She sighed as she waited, listening to the voices around her.

"Passed with flying colors."

"They called me first."

"You cannot sneak up on me, Daddy," She said herself.

"Damn," Ryuu walked in front of her. She had figured while she was waiting to use her soul reveal to try and find him since there was nothing better to do, "You passed, though I'm not surprised," he ruffled her hair.

"There do you see him?"

"It's that boy, I hear he's the only one who failed," Ryuu and Satomi turned to see woman gossiping and followed the direction they were looking to see a depressed Naruto.

"Humph! Serves him right."

Ryuu closed his eyes and sighed, "Why don't we go home and celebrate?" Satomi nodded as he lead the way home, not noticing when she clenched her jaw in an effort to subside her anger.

"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-"

The pair passed the women and before Satomi knew it she interrupted the conversation, her mouth moving as if of its own accord, "Adults who have time to badmouth and gossip about a child must live rather dreary existence," she looked with emotionless eyes at the women who were flushing in embarrassment. She turned slowly and walked ahead a wide eyed Ryuu "Pitiful, if you ask me," her eyes move to the swing but Naruto was no longer there.

Ryuu caught up to her and they walked in silence as he read his book until he said, "I never thought I'd see the day the infamously calm Satomi would get angry."

"I have always had a temper. It just only comes out when people hurt those I care about."

He suddenly chuckled and Satomi looked at him in question, "It was funny though."

She felt her lips curve up at the corners, "Yes. I suppose it was."


	6. Team Kakashi

****Disclaimer** I do not own any and/or did not help in creating Naruto or Soul Eater, any of their characters, places, or content (Except those not in the anime/manga). This is only created for my own entertainment and those who may want to read it. Sorry for typos or if anyone seems OOC, but other than that, enjoy the story. UNEDITED.**

* * *

 **Team Kakashi**

Satomi was reading a book as she walked to orientation when she heard a loud, "SATOMI-CHAN!"

She stopped and turned to see Naruto waving and running towards her, a Leaf Village headband on his forehead, "Hello, Naruto."

"Check it out," He pointed to the headband.

"Congratulations. Though, I thought you did not pass. You must have done something extremely impressive to change their minds. Perhaps you can come over for dinner tonight to celebrate. Daddy's cooking is extraordinary and he would not mind the company."

"I'll be there," he grinned and nodded, telling her the story of how he got the headband. She was proud of her cousin and was looking forward to the day he became Hokage. He was a bit of a goof, but he had the determination and heart to get the job done. They walked the rest of the way together and sat next to one another, him ending up between her and the dark haired boy with onyx eyes named Sasuke.

Shikamaru walked by and caught sight of Naruto, "Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for drop outs. You can't be here unless you graduated."

Naruto grinned, "Oh yeah? Do you see this? Do you see this?" He pointed to his headband, "Open your eyes Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together. How do you like that?" Shikamaru scoffed, "Let me put it this way. I look great in headgear, like it was made for me. Believe it," he laughed and Shikamaru went to his seat.

Satomi was reading her book when she heard what sounded like a stampede running in their direction. She spared Sakura and Ino a glance before they started to argue and figured she'd just ignore them and go back to her book on the physics of ninja fighting, "I won again, Sakura," Ino said.

"Give it up. I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead," Sakura scanned the room, her gaze going in Naruto's direction. She smiled and Naruto blushed when she hurried over.

Naruto stood with his hand up in greeting, "Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Move it," she pushed Naruto out of the way and he fell to the ground, "Good morning, Sasuke," she mumbled shyly, her hands clasped together in front of her chest and he looked at her, looking uninterested, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Ino walked over and took Sakura by the arm, "Back off, Forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first," Sakura retorted.

"I walked into the classroom before you did. Everybody saw it."

"Dream on," More girls walked up and tried to claim the seat Naruto was just in and Sasuke looked away not caring at all.

In the Hokage's office jounin watched the graduates through a crystal ball as it trained on Sasuke, "Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha," the Hokage said.

"The only survivor left from the Uchiha clan," Kurenei said.

"That's right."

"And the girl...the one reading is she really Mother Satomi of the Soul village?"

The Hokage nodded. Her identity was secret, true, but he thought it best if a few trusted ninja knew and were sworn to secrecy unless necessary to reveal the truth.

Hm, Kakashi thought as the ball zoomed out, Naruto Uzumaki, huh?

Back in the classroom, Satomi looked up when she was aware that Naruto hopped onto the desk in front of Sasuke. He was scowling as the two glared at one another and the other girls were yelling at him. Satomi looked from the girls to the glaring boys with her usual serious expression, wondering what she had missed when a boy in front of Naruto laughed, "Whoa! Ha ha, this is great," he moved his arm back, bumping Naruto.

"What the..." Sakura trailed off.

"I, uh..." Ino attempted to speak. The boy had bumped Naruto forward and his lips met Sasuke's in a kiss.

Satomi tilted her head and blinked, "Well that was certainly unexpected," she said and the boys looked sideways at her before breaking apart and gagging.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to see the girls glaring at him, "Danger."

"Naruto, you are so dead," Sakura growled.

"Hey, whoa it was an accident," he put his hands up.

"You're finished," she cracked her knuckles and moved to punch Naruto, but a hand caught it by the wrist when it was but a centimeter away, "Huh?" she turned to look at the owner of the hand and seen Satomi.

"I advise you not to hurt Naru-chan," she stood and got close to her face, Sasuke's brow raising in intrigue of her fast reflexes and protectiveness of Naruto of all people, "Understood?" She asked with her normal expression, only now there was almost a deadly look in her eye that sent chills down Sakura's spine so she nodded. Satomi gently nudged Naruto to share her seat and Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Naruto when Iruka walked in.

"As of today you are ninjas, to get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas, all the Genin will be grouped into three or four man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin, an elite ninja."

"Well someone has to be in Sasuke's squad. I wonder who," Ino sneered.

"I don't know, " was Sakura's oh so clever reply.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads," Iruka began doing just that, "Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno," Naruto cheered while Sakura sulked, "Sasuke Uchiha," Now Sakura cheered and Naruto sulked, "And Satomi Hayashi."

A few boys groaned as Naruto cheered, "Did ya hear that, Satomi? We're going to be on the same squad isn't that great?"

She looked at him and smiled her rare close eyed smile reserved just for him and Ryuu, tilting her head in a cute way, causing some of the onlooking boys to cover their nosebleeds with their hands,

"Sounds magnificent, Naru-Chan."

"Believe it! To bad we have to be with Sasuke," He shot up and pointed in Sasuke's direction, "Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke has the best scores out of all the graduating students. Naruto! You had the worst scores!" Everyone started laughing, but immediately stopped when Satomi turned and gave the class behind her the same blank stare she gave Sakura, "To create balanced groups we put the best students with those with the worst. After lunch, you'll meet your new Jounin teachers, until then, class dismissed," Iruka said after excusing everyone.

Satomi sighed as everyone left and took out an onigiri from her small bag she brought that day, eating peacefully in the class while reading her book. She stayed that way even when the others came back, each team going with their sensei while her squad was still waiting.

"He's late," Naruto groaned, peeking his head out to see if their sensei was coming. Sakura was leaning against a desk, Sasuke was sitting behind the next desk over, Satomi sat on the floor against the wall with her legs criss crossed, still reading.

"Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura chided.

"I don't want to, how come our teachers the only one that's late, I'm ready to roll, believe it. The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something and Iruka-sensei is gone too!"

"We know ok."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked,walking over to Naruto, "Naruto!" Sakura called out his name as he grinned. Satomi looked sideways to see Naruto was now standing on a stool, trying to get the eraser on top of the door before going back to her previous activity.

"That's what he gets for being late. Surprise!" Naruto hopped off the stool.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that."

"Our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja. Do you really think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah! Sasuke's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!"

"It will work," Satomi sighed deeply as she closed her now finished book.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, her inner Sakura rasing a fist and thinking Who does she think she is, trying to prove us wrong? If she thinks she can make me look dumb in front of Sasuke and take him for herself she's got another thing coming.

"Our sensei will not expect a trick like this, it is too simple," She stood and tucked her big book under her arm.

Suddenly, the door opened and the eraser plopped on Kakashi's silver hair. Naruto burst out laughing while Sakura sucked up to him, Sasuke looking extremely dissapointed, Satomi's lips turned up the slightest, but she hid it before anyone could see. Kakashi picked up the eraser and put his hand on his chin, "Hmm...how can I put this...My first impression of this group...You're a bunch of idiots," He said, sounding a lot like Ryuu did when he was talking to anyone other than Satomi. His eyes landed on her and they widened a little, "I would have expected better from you, Satomi."

She pushed stray strands of hair behind her ear, saying in a similar tone, "We all need amusement every so often. Luckily I wasn't feeling too mischevous today and didn't let it slip that adding color would have made it more entertaining," the others looked at her in surprise while Kakashi covered his smile with a sigh, leading them to the roof.

Kakashi sat on the railing with his arms crossed, looking over the four, clearly unamused. Sakura sat on the very left hugging her knees, next was Sasuke with his legs spread out and his elbows resting on his knees, his head resting on his interlaced fingers once again, then came Satomi who sat with her legs neatly folded under her, her hands placed on her lap, Naruto sat on the very right with his legs open and knees propped up with his hand in between them, laying flat on the ground, "Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves, well...What are we supposed to say?" asked Sakura. Satomi raised her brow as if asking if she really needed an explanation, though continued to look forward.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," he clarified.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it is supposed to work," questioned Naruto.

"Me?" Kakashi asked, pointing to himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake...Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that...My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless all he really told us was his name, "Sakura said while Naruto nodded.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor hot water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is...To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important," Satomi inwardly frowned at the last comment, however she had faith Naruto could one day become Hokage.

"Alright next," Kakashi looked to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh...I mean the person I like is," she looked to Sasuke and blushed, "Uh, my hobby is...uh," she did the same action, "My dream for the future is," she started squealing loudly and Satomi blinked in confusion, wondering what nonsense she was going on about.

"And what do you hate?" Asked Kakashi, though sounding like he didn't really care.

"Naruto and Satomi!" She said furiously.

Naruto looked horrified while Satomi blinked, her expression blank, muttering a small, "Interesting."

"Next," Kakashi rested his head on one hand.

"My name...Is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything," Sakura looked heartbroken, "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," he said in a rather dead voice and everyone stared at him in a long silence.

"Last one," Kakashi looked to Satomi.

She nodded, clearing her throat, her voice came out calm and strong, "My name is Satomi Hayashi. I like puzzles or even just finding solutions to tough situations, sweets, coffee, and animals. I dislike betrayal, losing control, vegetables and anyone hurting people unnecessarily . My hobbies are reading and training. My goal is to become a strong ninja so that I may accomplish my dream..." she paused for a second and looked at Kakashi in the eye, "Which is to properly keep my people safe."

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's a task the five of us will do together."

"What? What? What? What?"

"A survival exercise."

"Huh, a survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice," Sakura stated, "We already did this at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is not anything like your previous training."

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi chuckled creepily, "Hey, hold on, that's a normal question, what's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," he said while chuckling, causing Satomi to raise a brow, "Of the 28 graduates who just came here only 10 will actually be accepted as Genin, the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%. See, didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was the graduation test for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that? That was just to select candidates who might become Genin...Or not."

"What?!"

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 A.M. and bring your ninja gear. That's it, you're dismissed," he turned and waved before looking over his shoulder and adding, "Oh, tomorrow, you'd better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."


End file.
